Is it easier for you if I'm in the chair
by JK Willett
Summary: Max answers Logan's question


A/N: This was written as though the treatment Dr. Vertes did on Logan worked and he is now up and walking again. Okay (  
  
"Yes" Max said as she watched Logan type away at his computer. She had arrived minutes earlier but stood watching him, sliding an appreciative gaze across his face, shoulders and down the rest of his body.  
  
Logan turned around to face her. "Yes what Max? Are you okay?" he said letting his gaze slide over her. Max turned and walked out into the leaving room and settled in her usual place by the window. Logan followed her and settled into the armchair.  
  
"Yesterday you asked if it was easier for me if you were in the wheelchair, the answer is yes. In a way it is easier because then I don't have to deal with my feelings for you" Max didn't turn to face him as she said this. She knew if she did. She would cry. Logan stared at her in shock almost not believing what she had said.  
  
"I know it's selfish of me but I can't help it. The feelings I have for you are so strong that they scare me. They scare me because if we got involved someone may hurt you to get to me and that would kill me if you got hurt because of me" Logan continued to just watch her as she kept talking.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I want you to be able to use your legs, if only because it would make you happy. Its never been about you not being able to walk, not for me but you seem to think that we can't have a relationship because your in the chair, in a way I'm thankful for that because then I don't have to worry about disappointing you or hurting you or ... or losing you to someone else" Max stopped what she was saying and turned back to the window she didn't want to look at Logan. He must be thinking of a way to let me down gently, geez he must think I'm a fool for blurting everything out like this.  
  
Is she trying to say that she loves me?  
  
"Logan I love you, did you hear me I said I love you." Max got up and was about to leave when she turned back and said "Its obvious that you don't love me so I'll be going now. Call me when you need any work done for eyes only" With that she took one last look at Logan and left leaving Logan sitting there dumbfounded in the middle of his living room.  
  
Logan was still sitting in the same spot when Bling came in an hour later. "Hey man you alright? You look like you seen a ghost" Bling said stopping in front of Logan.  
  
"Max was here earlier," Logan said acknowledging his friend. His thoughts moved back to what she had told him last night. Logan I love you is what she had told him. He still could not believe that she loved him, hell he couldn't believe that he hadn't said anything back to her.  
  
"Logan did you hear me, I asked did she have much to say? Logan are you feeling alright?" Bling asked his friend, he was starting to get worried Logan wasn't his normal alert self.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I need you to do me a favor, page max and find out where she is, but you can't use my phone cause she won't answer it" Logan said following Bling to the workout room. Logan watched on as Bling took out his mobile and rang Max's pager number.  
  
Within minutes Max had phoned and Bling had asked her what Logan had wanted him to. He noticed that she sounded as though she had been crying. Bling ended the call saying he would stop by and see her later this afternoon.  
  
"Want to tell me what happened between you two cause you look as though someone has used a stun gun on you and she sounds like she's been crying her eyes out"  
  
Logan bowed his realizing for the first time that morning that him not saying anything back to Max must have made her think that he did not return her feelings. Slowly Logan told Bling what Max had said, when he finished he put his head in his pondering his next move.  
  
Logan was thinking to hard to notice Bling raise his hand to hit him in the head until it made contact with his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Logan asked although he already knew the answer. "You got to get up off your sorry ass and go see her cause right now she thinks that you don't care 'bout her all because you didn't say anything" Bling got up and left the penthouse, letting Logan know he wasn't happy by slamming the door on his way out.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
"Boo I really appreciate you staying home with me, when you really don't have to" Max said grabbing a handful of tissues and returning to the lounge. Cindy follows and sits beside her.  
  
"Boo you are my gurl and I'm not about to leave you home alone nursing a broken heart" Cindy said putting an arm around her.  
  
Knock  
  
"If that's rich boy, I'm gonna put the smack down on his ass" Original Cindy says getting up to answer the door, Max couldn't help but give a small laugh at the comment.  
  
Cindy opens the door to reveal Logan standing there. Before he has a chance to say anything Original Cindy places a hand on his mouth stopping him. "Don't say a word, I don't wanna hear it, leave now before I put the smack down on your ass." Cindy removes her hand from his mouth and slams the door leaving Logan standing there.  
  
Inside Cindy sits back down beside Max. "Thanks for that, I so don't want to talk to him right now after the way I made a fool of myself" max said as the tears began to fall again.  
  
Outside Logan stood staring at the door. He started walking away knowing that he had no hope in hell of seeing Max while Cindy was with her. Logan had reached his car when he remembered that Max had a speakerphone. A light bulb went off in his head. Logan grabbed his cell phone and dialed Max's number as he made his way back up to Max's room.  
  
Inside. Ring ring, Max stared at the phone. Cindy got up, walked over to the phone, and picked it up.  
  
"Hallo"  
  
"Cindy, don't hang up; I know that Max most likely doesn't want to talk to me"  
  
"Damm straight"  
  
"But I need her to know something"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I love her, Cindy put the phone on speaker so she can hear me" Logan said praying that Cindy believed him, he knew she did when he heard a beep.  
  
"Max can you hear me?"  
  
Cindy looked at Max, "yeah she can hear you" Max just stared at the phone as if Logan was going to jump out of it.  
  
"Max, baby, I................. Beep beep beep"  
  
"Logan you there? What was he going to say?" max jumped up from the couch and ran to the phone looking from it to Cindy. "I think that he was going to tell you that he loves you " As soon as Cindy had finished a loud curse could be heard from the other side of the door. Cindy opened the door to find Logan standing there trying to do something with his cell phone.  
  
Cindy motioned Max to join her at the door watching Logan trying to get the phone working.  
  
Max signaled for Cindy to go back into the apartment, she smiled as she turned back to Logan who was to busy trying to fix his phone to realize that Max was standing in front of him.  
  
"You were saying?" Max says leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Logan looked up at max with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Well I'm waiting" Max says trying not to laugh at him.  
  
"Um...uh...max...um" Logan was silenced as Max kissed him. After a minute of not being kissed back Max pulls back and looks at him.  
  
"Well are you going to say something or not, if not at least kiss me?" Max says looking him in the eye. Logan came out of his trance and looked Max straight in the eye and said, "Max I love you. I would have told you earlier but I was to stunned and by the time it sunk in you were gone" Logan leaned in to kiss Max. Max felt his hands on her hips holding her against him, she slide her hands around his neck and pulled him into the apartment. Slowly they made their way to her room.  
  
Cindy watched Max and Logan head for the bedroom she decided it was time for her to go to work. Cindy called to Max telling her where she was going.  
  
That night Original Cindy opened the door to the apartment cautiously not wanting to disturb the lovebirds. She made her way to the kitchen only to find a note stuck to the fridge:  
  
Cindy,  
  
Don't worry 'bout me, gone to Logan's, don't wait up  
  
Max 


End file.
